


Её ласковый взгляд

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bloodplay, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, Horror, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Он хотел быть лучше ради неё.
Relationships: past Nate/Nora
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Её ласковый взгляд

В последнее время он всё чаще видел её.

Видел, как колышутся тёмные волосы перед лицом; как следят за ним голубые глаза из осколков разбившихся витрин, боковых зеркал в ржавых остовах автомобилей, дождевых луж на растрескавшемся асфальте.

Ему хотелось быть лучше ради неё, хотелось помочь ей не сбиться с пути, пока она идёт за ним, повторяя его маршрут, обгладывая самые сочные кости, что он оставлял. Он не хотел, чтобы она ела сырое мясо, поэтому стал аккуратно поджаривать для неё некоторые части, поливая их стекающим жиром и приготавливая до хрустящей золотистой корочки. Когда-то он делал для неё то же самое на... – как это называлось? Христ… мяс?.. – он запекал сочную… птицу в… электрическом... костре… Неважно. Теперь он складывал для неё заботливо приготовленную голень юного солдата со смешным двухголовым медведем на форме и прикрывал камнями, чтобы не добрались незваные хищники. Забавную нашивку он срезал и подложил к блюду, надеясь, что это её порадует.

Она следовала за ним, не отставая, и лишь иногда ему казалось, как она зовёт его по имени: “Нейт!” Это имя шелестело в гнущихся сухих ветвях, в бьющихся полуотодранных баннерах, в треске горящей двухсотлетней мебели, в его хриплом дыхании, когда Нейт срывался на бег, чтобы догнать её – но она не давалась и снова следовала за ним, лишь только стоило продолжить путь.

Нейту хотелось, чтобы она снова видела его красивым, каким он был много лет назад на их свадьбе. Он не помнил ничего кроме её голубых глаз и её улыбки, когда она гладила его по щеке и говорила, какой он красивый в этом костюме. 

У него больше не было костюма, но хотелось, чтобы она снова сказала, какой он красивый, когда настигнет его, поэтому Нейт тщательно мылся в рабочих водяных гидрантах, вычищая запёкшуюся кровь из-под ногтей и из бороды, чистил заостренные зубы и подстригал отрастающие волосы.

Потом Нейт захотел почувствовать её гладкие пальцы на своей щеке и легкий поцелуй в уголке губ, потому он нашёл в одной из брошенных квартир острую бритву и почти уцелевшее зеркало на дверце гардероба. Нейт тщательно срезал волоски и пену, ополаскивал бритву в тазу, трогал свой гладкий подбородок и то и дело ловил краем глаза её взгляд из зеркала – мимолетную, ласковую небесную вспышку, – но когда он искал, находил только собственные голубые глаза, сверкавшие голодом из-под отросшей тёмной чёлки. 

Красивые голубые глаза в обрамлении тёмных ресниц. Почти как у неё.

Она смотрела в его глаза, прижималась к нему лбом и гладила его подбородок, целовала его нос и незаметно расстёгивала ширинку брюк.

– Нейт, ты такой красивый… – шептала она, проскальзывая пальцами под резинку трусов и обхватывая его пальцами. – Я люблю тебя, Нейт, – чувствовал он губами, когда она до вжатых в пол коленей спускала с него штаны вместе с бельём, полностью открывая его взгляду.

Нейт, прижимаясь лбом к холодному зеркалу, ощущал её мягкую прохладную ладонь на своем члене. Зеркало то и дело запотевало от участившегося дыхания, и он раздраженно протирал его свободной рукой, чтобы безотрывно смотреть в голубые глаза, видеть, как расширяются зрачки от удовольствия; видеть, как быстро скрывается в кулаке и вновь выглядывает повлажневшая головка.

Он красивый, снова красивый, как раньше – до того, как её нежное лицо раздробил выстрел, а он стал единственным, кто помнил, насколько хороша была Нора на их свадьбе. Она повторяла в звуках сбившегося дыхания его имя – оно звучало в его ушах стонами, рвало горло криками, когда удовольствие стало нестерпимым, и он, прижимаясь к ней, вколачивался в её кулак, помогая выдержать резкий рваный ритм, то и дело врезаясь чувствительной головкой в твёрдое зеркало, расплескивая и размазывая вязкое семя по холодной глади.

Зеркало снова запотело, и Нейт, горячий и запыхавшийся, протёр его рукой, но на этот раз голубые глаза пересекли смазанные красные полосы. Нейт озадаченно посмотрел на свою руку, которую поранил о скол, и слизал кровь. Собирая языком сперму со второй руки, он вспоминал, как это делала Нора, как она сжимала и разводила его ягодицы своими мягкими ладонями, пока насаживалась на него ртом, и как додрачивала рукой, поддразнивая языком, когда он кончал на её лицо.

В паху снова начало жечь, и Нейт резко схватился за свой полувставший член рукой, ещё влажной от слюны и остатков спермы, и уставился в зеркало, поспешно стирая костяшками напотевшую влагу и опираясь ладонью над головой. Его отражение сверкало голубыми глазами и скалило острые зубы, которые он обточил сам, когда понял, что ему не обязательно готовить мясо, прежде чем есть. Из горла рвались свистящие хрипы в такт судорожным движениям кулака по постепенно наливающемуся кровью члену, и Нейт вспоминал, как прекрасно сидело платье на её талии, какими твердыми были её заледеневшие губы, какими острыми были осколки её раздробленного черепа и замерзшие ошмётки крови и мозга, когда он достал её из криокамеры, прежде чем сжечь вместе с их развалившимся домом и свихнувшимся роботом.

Откуда-то доносились хрипы и звериный вой, но Нейт не искал их источник, потому что в них Нора говорила ему, какой он красивый и добрый, какой вкусной была его рождественская индейка в апельсиновом маринаде; как она любит его и их сына. Когда Нейт понял, что звуки издаёт его горло, он улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к колыбельной из соседней комнаты, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как вязко стекают, заполняя трещины в зеркале, багровые ручьи из его изрезанной ладони.

Заплакал младенец, и Нора с сожалением выпустила его горящий член, мягко поцеловала в губы и побежала успокаивать их сына, оставив мужа разбираться со своим стояком в одиночку. Нейт, усмехнувшись, специально застонал громче, удовлетворяя себя самостоятельно, чтобы она слышала его через стенку – но так, чтобы не помешать укачивать малыша. 

Развернувшись, он уселся на пол, разведя согнутые колени так, как позволял пояс штанов, и облокотился спиной о зеркало. Нейт не торопится, надеясь, что Нора возьмёт у него в рот, когда успокоит Шона и вернётся закончить начатое; он провёл по стволу левой ладонью, смазанной чем-то вязким, и снова схватился за скользкий член правой, охнув от изменившихся ощущений. В ожидании жены Нейт ласкал себя, едва не доводя до грани, размазывал пальцем густую липкую смазку по головке и улыбался, прислушиваясь к её тихому пению из соседней комнаты.

Когда младенец затих, и Нейт услышал шаги, шаркающие к нему по дощатому полу – слишком много, но он вычленил из них те, что принадлежали Норе, – он улыбнулся в полный зубов рот и приоткрыл глаза.

Нора приближалась к нему, плавно покачивая бёдрами, и многообещающе улыбалась иссохшимся безгубым ртом.

Нейт сморгнул наваждение и ухмыльнулся, встряхнув чёлкой, встречая мягкую белозубую улыбку, влажно поблескивающие чувственные губы и небесный блеск её нежных глаз. Он задвигал рукой быстрее, глядя, как она играючи распускает пояс на халате, по-кошачьи вышагивая к нему босыми ногами.

Ткань мягко сползла с плеч, упав к её ногам, и Нейт не выдержал – в несколько резких рывков довёл себя до крайней точки и не сдерживал крик удовольствия, кончая в ладонь, когда Нора склонилась над ним и впилась пальцами в его волосы.

Его крик стал громче, когда зубы вгрызлись в его плечи и голень, но захлебнулся и заглох, когда треснула в широко распахнутой челюсти его трахея.

– Ты такой красивый, Нейт, – слышал он в скрипучих воплях многочисленных иссохшихся связок и в почавкивании его собственной разрываемой плоти.

Он не смог прохрипеть заготовленный ласковый ответ, но надеялся, что Нора больше не исчезнет.


End file.
